


How Could This Happen

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: First Kiss, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: I let Barley know about my feelings for him





	1. How Could This Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this one, I hurt

  
How Could This Happen

  
I just arrived at work when someone steals my chair and I fall " Ow! What the fuck! " Crystal sits in my chair as another one of our friends walk-in " Crystal? Give her the chair. " Barley grabs the chair and rips it out from underneath her " Asshole! I was only playing around! " Barley hands me my chair and winks at me " Don't let her bother you, she's just jealous. " I tilted my head as I was grabbing my chair " Huh? What does she have to be jealous about? " Barley sighs as he helps her up " Nevermind, Marie. " I was so confused as to what the hell he was talking about but I sit down and start working and before I knew it, it was lunch break " Finally! I'm starving! " Crystal peeks over the top of my desk " Wow if I didn't know any better, I'd thought that you were pregnant. " I push her back down and stand up " Yeah okay, like that would ever happen. " Barley blocks the doors to the lunchroom "What's the password? " I rolled my eyes at him " Really? I just wanna eat, so let me pass. " Barley places a hand on my shoulder " You shall not pass, my fair maiden. " I turn around and walk towards the doors to leave " Fine, I'll go eat somewhere else. " Crystal walks up to Barley " You're impossible, Barley. " I was sitting in my car as Barley knocks on my window " Ahhh! Fuck you, Barley! " 

  
Barley walks around my car and sits on the passenger side " I bet you'd like to but I'm too hungry. " I slam my face into the steering wheel " Shut up! " Barley taps my shoulder " I bet that hurt........are you okay, beautiful? " I quickly lift my head up " What did you say? " Barley reaches for the keys and starts the engine "Let's go get some food. " I put the car in drive but I was feeling nervous for some reason " What did you just call me, Barley? " Barley gives me a serious look " Just drive, Marie. " I got chills as he looked away " Ummm, how about we go to pizza palace? " Barley nods but he stays silent " Did I say something wrong? " Barley looks at me and crosses his arms " Really? It's what you won't say, Marie. " I pull into the parking lot but I couldn't get out of the car " Barley? Can I be honest with you? " Barley nods as he's waiting for me to say something " Barley.......I'm in love with you......I just didn't know if you felt the same way so I kept my feelings to myself....... " Barley uncrosses his arms and pulls me towards him " I've been in love with you ever since the day I met you, Marie. " He lets me go as he gets out of the car " Well? You coming or what? " I stepped out of the car and walked up to him " What are you getting? " Barley looks me over as he smacks my ass hard " I wish I could eat you but I'm feeling the cheese pizza. " I blush a deep red as we walk into the restaurant " Gods help me. " 

  
Barley opens the door and grabs my ass again " You sure do love grabbing me. " I sat down at a table while he ordered our food " Good god, he's just too hot and manly. " Barley waves his hand in front of my face " Hello? " I snap out of my thoughts " Sorry about that! " Barley places the food down onto the table and sits down across from me " What were you thinking about? " I start eating because I didn't want him to know " Nothing! " Barley grabs my hand and holds it tight " Don't you lie to me. " I try to look away but he pulls me forward " Tell me or else. " I gather up the courage and kiss him " There! I was thinking about how our first kiss should happen. " Barley was shocked that I kissed him " Wow, I didn't expect you to kiss me but I'm happy. " We finish eating " So, guess we should head back to work, huh? " I nod slowly with a sad face " Marie? Don't look so sad. " Barley wrapped his large arms around me and started feeling me up " Barley.......not there..... " Before he could get inside my pants, his phone rings " Goddammit. " He answers it " Hey Crystal, what's up? " Crystal is at the copy machine " You two coming back to work or is lunch going good? " Barley rolls his eyes " Fine, we're coming back now. " He hangs up and grabs my hand " Shall we get going? " I smile at him " Yeah, we don't wanna lose our jobs. " 

  
We head to my car and got in " Maybe we can eat lunch together again sometime. " Barley nods and looks out the window " It's a hot day, huh? " I start gawking at him " Yeah....it's very hot...... " He looks at me while he slowly pulls off his shirt " What you staring at? " I swallowed hard as he unbuttoned his pants " Marie? I'm only trying to cool off but you must want something to happen. " I look away but then I felt his large hand on my thigh " Barley? We really need to get back to work. " He's licking his lips while he's digging his nails into my leg " I know. " Barley gets another call " Oh for fuck sakes! " He answers it " We're driving right, Crystal. " Crystal is walking back to her desk " Shouldn't you at least buy her dinner first, Barley? " He sighs at her " Yeah, I know. " Barley puts his shirt back on and buttons his pants " Well, we better get going huh? " I nodded as I drove back towards work " We're here, yay. " Barley yanks on my arm " You mean everything to me. " I smile as we walk into work " Well now, seems like you two have finally got together. " I nod at her and kiss him " See you after work. " Barley kisses my hand and walks over to his desk " Wow, this must be a dream. " Crystal peeks over the wall " Oh come on now, Barley loves you and he'll do anything for you. " I smile as a text message came in " Yeah, I can feel his love and I love him the same way. " Crystal sits back down and starts working again " I hope that he's having a good day. "

  
Barley sneaks up behind me and covers my mouth " I'll destroy you in Quests Of Yore.......if I win, you strip completely and if you win, you can make me do anything you want for a whole day. " I stand up and kiss him on the cheek " You know that I'll win. " Barley grabs my phone " Hey! That's mine! " He looks at me and smirks " No, it's ours but I'm looking for a good place to eat around here. " He tosses me my phone and points at the screen " But this is......where we first met......how romantic......which is very surprising for you, Barley. " He rolls his eyes at me " Careful now, you shouldn't turn me on that much, or I might do something to you. " I grab my coat and head for the doors to leave " Finally, I can get out of these clothes. " Barley smacks my ass hard " Oh, I'd love to see that, I'd even undress and dress you myself. " I blush a deep red as I walk to my car " Well, see you at your place at 8:30. " Barley grins at me " Yeah, we can't wait to have you. " I was confused but I let it go " I should pick out something chill and comfortable. " I get a text from Crystal " You going to Barley's house tonight? " I texted her back " Yup, I can't wait. " Crystal texts back " Have fun. " I pull up to my house and got out of my car " I should probably shower first. " I walk through my living room " I'm so excited about this. " I start to undress while I have flashbacks of Barley feeling me up at the restaurant " Shit! I can't stop thinking about him now! " 


	2. Oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard on this one

Oh Boy

  
I make my way into my bedroom and open my closet " I should wear my normal clothes. " I lay out my clothes and head towards my bathroom " I need to plan out my strategy to win. " I was about to step into the shower but my phone starts ringing " Hey, I'm about to shower and get ready for tonight. " Barley's tone of voice was very low and dark " That sounds nice......I wish that I could see.....fuck me...... " I was worried about him " Are you okay? " He's breathing very heavily " Yeah......sorry about that......I banged my toe on a leg to the table while I was setting up the game but I'm okay.......see you soon.......bye, sexy. " I hang up and turn on the shower and step in " Ahhhh......now that hot water feels amazing.......but his touch is even better........I wonder how big it is......wait! What the fuck is wrong with me! " I hear my phone go off again but it's a text message " Your very beautiful, Marie. " I didn't know the number that messaged me but I ignored it and took my shower " Finally I can get dressed. " I look up at the time " Shit! I'm gonna be late! " I quickly blow-dried my hair and threw my clothes on " I gotta leave now or else I won't make it in time. " I ran out the front door and locked it " Okay......I have his address here...I'm kinda nervous..... " I start driving towards his house but then I get another message from the unknown number " I wonder who this is? " I pull up to Barley's house and he opens the door " Hey! You finally made it! " 

  
I shut off my car and walk up to him " Sorry about that, Barley. " He gives me a dark, lustful look " You look sexy tonight......we can't wait to touch you........come here....... " Barley pulls me in and kisses me hard " Whoah.......your acting very hot right now, Barley...... " He licks his lips and pulls me inside his house " Welcome to my home, Marie. " He points at the couch and turns on the tv " Sit, relax and I'll be right back. " As soon as he went upstairs a younger elf walks in and sits down right next to me " H-hi......I'm Ian Lightfoot......it's a pleasure to meet you, Marie...... " I felt my heart start to race and my ae got really hot " Yeah.....it's nice to meet you too, Ian...... " Barley was taking a long time so I went to stand up but Ian grabbed my hand " Please sit.......I wanna talk to you...... " I sit back down and look at the tv " So, how long have you been with my brother? " I couldn't look at him " We just started dating but we've been friends for 3 years now...... " Ian placed his hand on mine " Your even more beautiful up close, Marie...... " I felt so ashamed for being attracted to him but I turn towards him " Can I kiss you, Marie? " I tried to back away but he crawled closer to me " Ian......stop......this isn't right..... " Ian climber on top of me and kissed me hard " Stop.....This is so wrong....... " Ian was dry humping me and bitting my ears " Fuck........I want you too..... " I pushed him off of me and Barley walked back down the stairs " Hey! Who's ready to play Quests Of Yore! " I got up and kissed him hard " Mmmmmm, your lips taste sweeter for some reason..... " I start squirming as Ian stood up and walked upright behind me " Ya know......I wanted to talk to you more........ " 

  
Barley had a lustful look on his face while he held me in place " Oh my, maybe I can be part of this conversation? " I started to feel scared but Ian grabbed my ass and started licking my neck " Ian.....stop......please...... " Barley unzipped his shorts and forced me down onto my knees " Suck it. " My eyes widen as I saw just how massive his cock was " Oh my, your so big. " I opened my mouth wide and started sucking him hard " Fuck me.........your really fucking good at this........I want more than a blowjob........ " Ian made me stand up and kiss him " Oh, your lips taste so sweet, Marie..... " Barley scooped me up and carried me to his bedroom " We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight........ you're a virgin right? " I cover my face and start tearing up " I'll take that as a yes. " Barley laid me down and went into the bathroom " I'm so fucking scared. " Ian climbed over me and started to unzip his pants " Don't be scared.......we love you, Marie. " Barley walks back in and Ian moves out of his way " Spread your legs. " I was shaking as he got between my legs and pressed against me " I promise to be gentle and remember to breathe. " My eyes fell shut as he pushed inside " Ow!! It hurts!! " Ian went up beside my face and made me suck his cock " Fuck.......your mouths so fucking hot.......I don't wanna cum just yet....... " I was in so much pain but as soon as it started to feel good, Barley changes position and Ian moves behind me " Wait......what're you gonna do......? " Ian grins at me while he slicks his cock with lube " I want your ass......now...... "

  
Ian pushes inside me and grabs my ass hard " Fuck! So fucking tight! " The pain was so much that I started bawling my eyes out " Stop!!! Please!!! I can't take it!!! " Ian gets right in my ear " Shhhh, just let it happen......you know you want this........don't fucking deny it now....... " They were pounding me for hours and then, they came " Fuck!!! Take my cum!!! Ahhhhh!!! " I was being filled to the brim and they pulled out " Whoah, I'm exhausted.....give your daddy a kiss, Ian. " I watched Ian and Barley kiss right in front of me " This can't be real.......dreams don't come true...... " Barley and Ian look at me " Oh my, you wanted this to happen, how naughty. " I put my clothes back on and walk back out into the living room " Hey? Are you leaving or something? " I nod slowly at them " I'm okay, I'm just thinking about things and I'm not mad. " I walk out to my car and open the door " Deep breathes, I can do this. " I sit down and a text message came in " We're very happy about our future together, the three of us. " I smile and text them back " Me too, I love you guys. " Crystal sends a text " Hey! How did it go? " I text her back " It was life-changing, Crystal. " She texts again " How so? " I smile brightly like an idiot " Me, Barley and Ian had sex. " Crystal calls me " Girl! You got two men? Damn! " I was overly happy about my relationship " Yeah, it's a lot to take, no puns intended. " Crystal wants to meet Ian " I wanna meet this second guy, I bet he's hot. "

  
I smile as I started driving back towards my house " Phew, I'm glad that they stopped. " As soon as I pull into my driveway, I saw Ian standing in front of my door " Ian? Is everything okay? " Ian stayed silent as I walked up to him " Hello? " He grins at me " I wanna try that pussy too. " I tried to get back in my car but he slams the door shut " Marie.......don't take me lately, even though I'm younger than you..... " Ian started feeling me up and sucking on my neck " Ian......no more....... " Then he made me open my front door " Wheres your bedroom? " I pointed down the hall " I can't fuck again, Ian. " He pushes me down onto my bed and climbs over me " Too fucking bad. " I watch him unzip his pants and line himself up with me " Ian.......I love you...... " Ian looks me over " Marie......I love you too...... " Crystal walks up to my front door and knocks " She's home, maybe I should go inside? " Crystal walks up to my bedroom door and places her ear on it " Ian!!! Fuck me harder!!! Aggghhh!!! " She opens the door as soon as he started to cum " Fill me up!!! I want it so fucking bad!!! " Crystal is gawking at us " Crystal!! Get out!! " She leaves and I look at Ian " I'm so sorry, Ian. " He kisses me and smiles " Don't be, I'm not mad. " We get dressed and head out towards the living room " This should be fun to explain. " Ian nods as he grabs my ass hard " Agreed, babe. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should fun explaining

**Author's Note:**

> Barley has a sneaky plan up his sleeve


End file.
